


more than curiosity

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Acrotomphilia, Amputation Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, PowerBottom!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: acrotomophilia: a paraphilia in which an individual expresses strong sexual interest in amputees.no warnings
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	more than curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> acrotomophilia: a paraphilia in which an individual expresses strong sexual interest in amputees.  
> no warnings

Bucky hadn’t really thought Peter would be repulsed by his arm, because Peter is just too good for that, too curious and scientific to be disgusted by an amputation, and the miracle of a replacement Shuri created for him. But he hadn’t expected this level of enthusiasm for it.

It’s a little bit odd, having someone so focused on his arm for any reason other than to study or repair it, but he doesn’t mind, he’s perfectly content to let sweet Peter lave his tongue all over the warm metal before sucking his fingers into his mouth, slurping and drooling and generally making Bucky's pants feel very, very tight.

He’s more than happy to slip the wetted fingers into the boy's hole, following his orders on where to push, how fast to thrust, when to add another. He doesn’t think he’s ‘letting’ Peter push him around, because he likes it, wants it, wants him to pin him to the mattress and ride him, taking his own pleasure, digging his own long, human fingers into the seam where metal meets flesh. It’s grounding. Everything about Peter is.

He’s nervous when Pete asks to be choked, scared of hurting the best thing in his life, but he’s comforted by the assurances that Peter could easily rip his arm from his body if he lost control.

(“But you won’t lose control, will you Bucky? You’ll be a good boy for me, I know you will.”)

He is a good boy, so he squeezes Peter’s pretty throat and keeps his hips still and comes when he’s given permission, after Peter is done. He lets himself be taken care of after, washed and fed and cuddled, and he lets himself believe Peter’s mantra that his arm is not a weapon anymore, and neither is he.


End file.
